Firsts
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Ingrid reflects on all the 'firsts' in her life. Vlad/Ingrid one shot.
**I don't really have the time or mental energy to update Chosen Two, so have a One shot.**

 **There's a lot of the use of 'the** **first' in this, but you'll live!**

-YD-

The first time she sees Vlad, he's a tiny wrinkled baby and at only two years old, all Ingrid can think is 'squishy looking', clutching at her toy bat and hoping he doesn't take it off her. All he does is sleep and eat and cry, but he looks at her with big blue eyes and Ingrid finds herself handing over the toy bat in the hopes he will stop wailing, the little scrunched up face smoothing out as tiny fists grip the toy.

The first time he says her name, he's two years old and toddling about on chubby legs, still clutching the little toy bat she gave him like he won't ever let it go. "Ingrid!" Vlad always looks happy to see her, far at odds with their father. Their mother is distant, hardly ever home lately and when she is, the two parents fight and argue loudly. Vlad potters over to her, smiling toothily and placing a little hand on her arm. Only four herself, Ingrid already sees her father losing interest in her, telling her she's 'just a girl' but she's too young to understand the implications, doesn't comprehend why it's a bad thing when Vlad still needs help to eat, her manners already impeccable.

The first time Vlad cries when he looks at her is a year later, three but still tiny. Their parents are separating, their mother leaving for another man. Ingrid is going with her, their father still saying "she's just a girl, take her and leave my son!" Vlad doesn't understand any of it, one hand still clutched around the bat and tears spilling down his cheeks as he grabs Ingrid and says "don't go". But they don't get a say in any of it, and before they are old enough to grasp the ramifications of the situation they are torn apart.

The first time she realises she misses him, Ingrid is sat doing her 'homework' from Granny and Grandpa, Granny Krone Westenra the only one in the family to favour her over Vlad. It has been years really, she was five when they left and Ingrid is now eleven, preparing for the blood tests that will prove she's more than "just a girl". The man their mother left their father for is no man, he was a werewolf, and now her mother was pregnant. Flashes of memory, little Vlad who always smiled when he saw her, made Ingrid feel a sense of loss she couldn't quite accept. Scowling at her work, Ingrid realised she had inked Vlad's name across the parchment and scratched it out, over and over until the paper disintegrated beneath her quill.

The first time she sees the new baby, it's not nearly as overwhelming as first seeing Vlad had been. Baby Barry - quickly nicknamed Wolfie to cover that he's a horrendously illegal hybrid - is sweet and friendly, at odds with his hunter races heritage. Wolfie idolises her, always bringing Ingrid teddy bears, sticks and anything she throws in frustration when hearing the adults converse about how utterly unvampiric Vlad is.

The first time Ingrid is kissed is at a party, a chronically shy vampire boy who asks her to dance and Ingrid agrees out of boredom. His lips hesitantly touch her cheek, and when Ingrid is frozen by the tender touch the boy slowly moves to kiss her mouth. Ingrid doesn't respond, but automatically assumes now she's done it once she knows exactly what she's doing. Ingrid is a fast learner, her excellent blood test scores show that.

The first time she is... touched, it's a much less shy, gentle vampire. He's already transformed, several years older than her but Ingrid had been an early developer. Nobody would know she wasn't an adult if it weren't for the fact she didn't have fangs. Adric is rough, his mouth pressing on hers with no finesse or tenderness but Ingrid is convinced she knows what she's doing. Until his hands start fumbling with her clothes, groping at untouched parts of her and Ingrid doesn't know what's going on, he grunts and hisses and something hard is poking at her hip while his cold fingers roughly probe beneath her underwear. Finally regaining sense, Ingrid pushes him off and scrambles away, for once thankful her mother is home as she hides in the main reception room until Adric's father takes him away. His smirk makes her feel sick, and even after she bathes in hot water twice Ingrid still feels wrong. Wolfie, his transformative ability held by the moon, paws at her leg and holds a cuddly toy in his mouth that gets dropped on her bed as he whines.

The first time Ingrid hears "the chosen one" is real, she expects she is dreaming when they say it's Vlad. Her mind is still full of the little boy, chubby fingers on the toy bat she gave him and blue eyes spilling tears with sadness because he didn't want Ingrid to leave. Magda scarcely even mentioned him, but as she barely paid attention to Ingrid, she didn't expect much. "Of course I only love you Patrick!" Hearing the conversation, Ingrid leans in to the door. "But Ingrid's birthday is the perfect excuse to get close to Countie and gain some power from little Vladdy. If we're lucky, we can even get rid of the kids!" Ingrid actually hopes for the same - nothing can possibly be worse than being ignored, and she is more curious than she will ever admit to see her other brother.

The first reunion was underwhelming, Vlad was quiet and reserved and barely spoke a word. He looked immensely different, but those eyes were exactly the same as they had been when he was three. Wolfie was energetic, excitable and greeted Vlad like they had grown up together, like they knew each other. Her transformation crept up on them all, her sixteenth birthday. Stepping in front of the mirror, Ingrid has to face up to many things under the weight of her reflection. Adric flashes through her memory, the phantom weight of his larger body feeling heavier than ever but Ingrid mastered it, took control.

The first time Vlad stood up to their father was for her. "She's transformed and you're a cheating fur lover. Be gone!" Vlad finally spoke up then, scowling between his parents. "Mum can leave, she only wants power over me. But if you send them, Ingrid or Wolfie, away, I'm leaving too." "Vladimir! It is my castle, my rules!" "My future clan. They stay." Wolfie practically exploded with joy at being able to stay, and Ingrid kept a lid on the feelings but it didn't take long for her to feel more at home, less repressed as she learnt to be a full grown vampire.

The first time Ingrid sees 'the chosen one' in her brother is at his fifteenth birthday, members of the Vampire High Council all around to keep watch on the future Grand High Vampire. Adric is a VHC members son, and he's there and he watches Ingrid. Nobody else seems to notice, or so she thought until Vlad hissed angrily at Adric. "Stay away from my sister." Adric tried to challenge him, but Vlad's tutor was never far away and had the vampire in cuffs, on his knees in front of Vlad and even untransformed the power radiated from him. "Did he hurt you?" Vlad's voice was a low whisper, out of hearing range for anyone else and Ingrid tried to lie, but his burning eyes pulled the truth from her as she nodded.

The first staking she saw was there and then, Vlad driving the wood through Adric's chest until he explodes to dust and the relief Ingrid felt was titanic, unexpected. "I don't appreciate people who think they can challenge me because I'm young. Thank you Bertrand. Have him swept up and disposed of, then continue with the festivities." Vlad offered her a faint smile, hidden as he turned away from the watching vampires and Ingrid wasn't sure what to make of it.

The first time Ingrid talks about it is to Vlad, and she's surprised in herself as his quiet patience draw the words from her lips. "He's dust now. As is anyone else that tries to hurt my clan. My family." Vlad's fingers laced through hers, squeezing gently and she could hear his heart skip a little when she smiled in return.

The first time she realises he watches her, Ingrid is confused. He's reading up on Council procedure, the books selected for him by his tutor who is surprisingly good company when he's not talking rubbish. Ingrid is meandering around while Wolfie is learning to play chess with the Count, who finds the little boy adorable whether he admitted it or not. Aware of eyes on her, she turns and Vlad's eyes are on her over the top of the book. "What?" "Nothing." His gaze drops back to the book without another word, but from then on Ingrid is acutely aware that Vlad watches her.

The first time Ingrid realises why, it's when she sees their father talking to another woman and his face practically bleeds emotion. It's strangely familiar, and she can't work out why until the next time she sees Vlad watching her. The face is the same, deep, painful longing directed at her. Ingrid doesn't know what to do with it, so she does nothing.

The first time it becomes plain, it's Wolfie that makes it so. The little boy still brings her things, and when he brings her a toy bat Ingrid recognises it instantly. "Where did you find this?" "Vlad's room. It was this or a little doll with pink hair. And you don't like pink." Wolfie ambled off, leaving Ingrid staring at the rubbery toy, an acute sense of something aching in her chest when she remembers the little boy crying and saying "don't go". Loss.

The first time they admit it to each other, it's almost silent. Vlad is shy about physical contact - Count Dracula wasn't a hugger and so Vlad had had very limited experience. But his arms wrap around her softly, surely and his face presses to her neck - he is still shorter than her. It probably wasn't a conscious choice, but his lips touched the base of her throat and Ingrid shivers, a spike of want skittering through her nerves. Vlad seems to realise what he's done, dropping his arms and stepping back with wary eyes on her. It wasn't quite a conscious choice for her to stop him, her hand grasping his wrist tightly and the words "don't go" whispering from her mouth. The desire is plain on his face as he looks at her, and Ingrid can feel the nerves as he moves closer, a brief kiss pressed to her cheek and his lips are still warm against her skin. Its almost more than she can concede, but Ingrid turns her face to meet his properly and Vlad's gentle kiss is unlike anything she had felt before.

The first time it's more, it isn't until after his birthday. Sixteen, a transformed vampire now, Vlad isn't warm when he kisses her this time but Ingrid can't find the energy to care. Vlad never initiates it, scared he imagined the previous times and that he would be crossing a line. When Ingrid does initiate it, Vlad is completely with her. Soft and gentle, he treats every touch like a treasure and smiles sweetly at her. Without his heartbeat racing beneath her hand on his chest, it would be easy to lose track of just how much Vlad wants her. His hands on her waist, Ingrid shivers as they clutch her tighter when she deepens the kiss, tracing her tongue over his lower lip and Vlad yields to her instantly, whimpering. Vlad's hands cup her face, his eyes burning ice as he looks at her. "I missed you. Every day." "You were only three." "And even then, you were the centre of my world. Eleven years later, that hadn't changed." Ingrid remembered how he always smiled for her, kept hold of the toy she gave him as a baby and how he would tap her with his little hands until she smiled back at him. It was too much, too emotional and Ingrid bolted, terrified.

The first time she gives in to the feelings, it's a blur of intensity when Vlad kisses her. He didn't come to her, let Ingrid deal with her own fears and gives her the space to come to him. When she does, he's blindingly happy, dazzling smiles evident even as their lips meet. Vlad's a little taller now, tipping her head upwards to his and looking down like she's the most precious thing he had ever seen. There's a moment of fear when Bertrand enters the room, but Vlad holds tight to her and continues smiling at his tutor. They are brother and sister after all. "You think I don't know? I taught him telepathy remember." It's never so much as mentioned by him again, but Vlad doesn't hide a thing in front of him when he feels the need to kiss Ingrid. Wolfie giggles when it's just the three siblings in the room, but he never says anything either. It's all very strange, but Ingrid stops caring when Vlad mouths at her neck and whispers that she's perfect.

The first time Vlad touches her intimately, Ingrid didn't know what to expect. Vlad goes slow, kisses over her skin as their clothes fall away slowly. He's never rough, his eyes wide and bright as he unbuttons her dress and strokes reverently over the curves of her body. "You can stop me. I will never rush you." "I know." Vlad doesn't push for all the way, even though Ingrid can feel him hard and knows he's aroused. The rough groping and taking are forgotten, Vlad's fingers soft and tentative as they remove her underwear and explore every inch of her. Vlad's mouth finds a spot on her hip that makes Ingrid writhe, whimpering and wanting but he still holds out and moves back up. A cool tongue teases her nipples, and Vlad groans as though it's him being touched when Ingrid responds by arching up into his mouth. "Blood, you're so fucking perfect." She doesn't know why, but his voice, roughened as he swears makes a thrill shoot through her and he finally touches her properly. Vlad kisses her softly as his fingers dip between her thighs, stroking and teasing until he finds the best way to make her moan, hips rocking to chase his touch. Fireworks seem to light through her when his fingers push inside her, and Vlad's smile can only be described as smug when Ingrid finally shatters, coming undone at his touch and clutching at his arms to try and anchor herself.

The first time she touches Vlad intimately, he's probably almost as nervous as her. Vlad is apparently happy to touch her, pleasure her to insanity and back without reciprocation regularly but Ingrid wants, needs to see him fall apart for her. His smirk is lethal as his mouth finally moves from between her thighs, his tongue pure evil when he tastes her, the pressure against her clit unbelievable. Vlad licks at his lips teasingly, then wipes his face down before he kisses her again. Ingrid isn't sure where the impulse came from, but she rolls them over so he's beneath her and tugs at his jeans before he can think straight. "You don't have to." Ingrid wraps a hand around him, his eyes wide and nervous as she drops her voice and whispers "I want to." Vlad's cock pulses in her hand, twitching as his hips shook and Vlad fought to keep his hands by his sides. Ingrid hasn't done anything like this before, but Vlad moans and whimpers appreciatively with every stroke of her hand and it pushes her to keep going. Her name is on his lips as he comes, eyes locked onto hers and he doesn't even look offended when she wipes her hand off on his shirt. He does strip away the shirt after, pale and lean, training evident in his tightly coiled muscles.

The first time it's all the way, Vlad still doesn't rush her, even when she begs. Not that Ingrid would ever admit to begging, even as Vlad's fingers and tongue check she's ready, then he just teases her further until Ingrid's whole body is trembling and she's prepared to stake him if he doesn't get inside her right now. As it turns out, she said that out loud and Vlad finally acquiesces, his cock brushing against her and she shudders, arching her hips in invitation as he whispers against her ear. "Are you sure?" "Sure I'm going to hurt you if you don't." He chuckles, brushing his thumbs over her nipples before dropping a hand to guide himself inside her. They both groan in sync as they finally meld together, Vlad's fingers lacing through hers as he stills, letting her adjust to the not-entirely-unpleasant ache of being filled this way for the first time. Ingrid rocks her hips into his, his first thrusts shaky and unsure but it's still somehow perfect. He still looks at her like she's the centre of his world, the low grunts in his chest at the feel of her only fuelling Ingrid's own arousal as she moaned against his neck, pulling him closer to her and seeking every point of contact their bodies could find. Vlad guided her legs to wrap around his waist, thrusting with more purchase and holding her hips tightly until he shuddered in climax. As soon as his hands stopped shaking, Vlad moved his hand to where they were still joined and rubbed at her clit, pushing Ingrid to come beneath him with a heavy gasp. "Thank you" Vlad repeated the two words over and over as they separated, holding her close again and kissing over her face, neck and shoulders, overcome with emotion. "Get a grip you wimpire." Ingrid couldn't help smiling, he was clearly enchanted with the whole experience.

The first time Vlad is the Grand High Vampire, Ingrid can feel the nerves radiating as he dressed and prepared to leave for Transylvania. "You'll be fine. Just don't get too distracted thinking of me back here. Waiting for you." Vlad groaned, ducking his head and kissing her. "Not helping. I don't want to fly to council with a hard on. Nor do I want to leave you. Ever." "Suck it up chosen one. Get going." Vlad kissed her again, arms around her shoulders while hers were around his waist. He hadn't said the words yet, but Ingrid knew they were there, simmering beneath his skin and waiting for the chance to escape.

The first time he does say it, it's an emotional time for them all. Ingrid had suspected it for a while, but it's immediately apparent when Vlad is lazing with an arm over her waist, not sleeping but not speaking either. He jumps, and Ingrid knows why as his hand splays over her bare stomach. "Ingrid" she stays silent, somewhat worried "did your stomach just move?" Ingrid didn't answer, but Vlad shifted behind her and sat up. "Are you... Are you pregnant?" Sighing as he wouldn't drop it until she answered, Ingrid nodded. "I think so." "Mine?" Rolling her eyes, Ingrid turned to look up at him. "Seriously?" "Ingrid, you are perfection personified. I don't know that I'll ever understand you choosing to stay with me." Reaching up to slap the side of his head, Ingrid answered him anyway. "Yes, it can't be anyone else's you idiot." Vlad's hand finds her stomach again, his eyes questioning. "We're having a baby?" "Well, I think I'm having a baby and I'll rip off your wings and stuff you with them if you ditch out." He kisses her, both hands cradling her still flat stomach. "Never. I love you." Vlad doesn't even look surprised to have said it, but somewhat hesitant as he looked at her. "Quite right to." Even though she didn't respond in the like, Vlad still smiles.

The first time she says it herself, it's not until she's given birth and Vlad is holding their daughter only moments after she's born. "She's perfect." Somehow, apart from Bertrand and most likely Wolfie, their relationship had stayed essentially secret. Vlad looked so utterly content, adoration for the tiny bundle in his arms clear across his face. Sitting up in a more comfortable position and taking a long swallow of her goblet of blood, Ingrid held out her hands for the baby. "I can't believe she's here." "I can't believe how much I love you both." Vlad couldn't stop smiling down at her holding the baby, stroking her temple then moving to touch the downy cheek of their little girl. "We love you too." Vlad's hand stilled, his eyes finding hers. "Excuse me?" "I love you. Now shut up and find the baby bag, she can't wear a blanket forever." Vlad took it in stride, climbing off the side of her bed and hunting for the bag in question, but his eyes were bright and his smile wide as he handed it over to her.

The first time their daughter calls her "mama" Ingrid thinks she might melt. They moved after she was born, Vlad finally taking the Grand High castle in Transylvania. Bertrand and Wolfie had come with them, naturally, and their father has visited once. That was when he actually realised Vlad and Ingrid were together, and he was not happy about it. Mara was a wonderful blend of the two of them, Vlad's dark blue eyes and Ingrid's basic facial structure. "Mama!" The little girl held her arms up to Ingrid for attention, patting her face and gurgling. Bertrand was surprisingly good with her, not even growling when she pulled on his curly hair anymore, and Wolfie couldn't adore his niece any more if he tried. "Found it! I knew I packed it." Vlad had been searching through boxes of stuff they had never finished sorting, holding up the slightly weathered bat toy. Mara grabbed it happily, little chubby hands clutching the bat. "Time to pass it on, don't you think?"

-YD-

 **I'm not totally sure about this, but I had an urge to write and this is what came out.**


End file.
